Outlet valves of this kind are usually arranged in a conduit out from the vessel, which means that special measures to protect the piston, which is actuated by pressure medium, from the liquid are not necessary.
However, if the valve is arranged in a vessel where the liquid freely flows past the outlet opening the valve mechanism is usually arranged outside the vessel and the movement of the valve disc takes places using different arrangements for the power transmission.